


Klaine Theme Challenge One-Shots

by gleeficarchivepseud (andyetilienot)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, unrelated one-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyetilienot/pseuds/gleeficarchivepseud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all of the fics I've written for Klaine Weeks and Klaine Advent challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gosh, Your Lips Look Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfic I ever posted. ([Original link](http://andyetilienot.tumblr.com/post/37008462558))

“ _My maiden aunt’s mind is –_  Blaine!”

“What?”

“You can’t just kiss me in the middle of a song!”

“But it’s in the lyrics, Kurt!”

“So is me having a sister.”

“Are you saying you don’t want to kiss me? I’m hurt.”

“No, Blaine, of course I’m not saying that! I’m just saying that this song is all about the back-and-forth repartee and flirtation, which relies on perfect timing, and kissing me just throws it off! It’s not that I don’t want to kiss you, I always want to kiss you, it’s just that at this particular moment, I realize that I have to put aside my personal desires for the sake of the art.”

“Uh, Kurt? You realize I was joking, right?”

“What? Oh, yes, of course!”

“Uh huh,  _suuuure_.”

“Seriously, Blaine, we really should practice…”

“I thought we were.”

“Oh my God, Blaine! Not  _that_  kind of practice!”

“Why not? We didn’t need to  _practice_  practice the first time we sang this song together…”

“We also weren’t planning on singing it in front of our friends and family, including, need I remind you, Rachel Berry, who’s probably prepared a three song set  _at least_  to perform at  _our_ Christmas party, so yes, we do need to  _practice_  practice this time.”

“Fine.”

“Let’s try to sing it through perfectly just once, and then you can kiss me as much as you want. _After_  the song is over.”

“Oh, believe me, I will.”

“Just start the music, Blaine.”

“All right, Kurt.”

“ _I really can’t stay…_ ”

“ _But baby, it’s cold outside…_ ”


	2. The Importance of...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as I think that spoiler warnings for classic literature are kind of ridiculous (when I read _Hamlet_ in high school, some of my classmates got annoyed at me for spoiling the fact that Hamlet dies), I feel like I should mention that this contains spoilers for _The Importance of Being Earnest_. This is also pretty self-indulgent and doesn’t do nearly as much with this concept as I would have like. Oh well. Originally posted [here](http://andyetilienot.tumblr.com/post/37142253501).

Blaine spun a little as he admired himself in the dressing room mirror. It was the first time he had worn this complete costume, and he couldn’t help admiring it and striking poses, giddy as a child playing dress-up. After all, he had time before rehearsal would officially start.

“Ernest!”

Blaine turned quickly to face the newcomer. A wide grin spread over his face at the sight of Kurt, also in full costume. “Algernon,” Blaine replied, speaking as Kurt had in the posh accent they used for their roles. Kurt smiled and sauntered over to join Blaine by the mirror.

“We make quite a dashing pair of Victorian gentlemen, don’t we?” Kurt said, his voice returning to its normal accent. Blaine hummed his agreement and took Kurt’s hand, running his fingers over the wedding ring that Kurt was still wearing despite his costume.

Even though they had both tried out for the production of  _The Importance of Being Earnest_ , it had still come as a surprise when they were both cast. After the initial joy of starring in a play together had worn off, Kurt (still a little breathless from the celebratory sex) had turned to Blaine with wide eyes and stage-whispered “But they’re brothers! They turn out to be brothers in the end!” They had laughed and promised to ask their director about it as soon as they arrived at the read-through the next day.

The director had laughed and told them that when they had auditioned, she hadn’t been able to resist the idea of casting a married couple in the roles of Algernon and Jack-slash-Ernest in order to “play up the subtext” between the pair. Kurt and Blaine, still slightly baffled, had nodded their agreement, and in almost no time, the awkwardness of it all was gone and had been replaced by the excitement of performing.

After that, the time had flown by, and now they were waiting for their first rehearsal in full costume to start.

“I love that my costume has a bow tie,” Blaine said, earning a chuckle from his husband.

“Personally, my favorite part of our costumes is this,” Kurt said, playing with the rather convincing silk flower in his lapel. “The green carnations were an excellent touch.”

Blaine glanced down at his own, nearly identical boutonniere and frowned slightly. “What’s so special about green carnations?” Blaine had long since learned that Kurt was far more knowledgeable about the language of flowers than any person he could think of in this century, certainly more than Blaine could ever hope to be even with Kurt’s best efforts.

“Well, Oscar Wilde himself was rather fond of wearing green carnation boutonnieres, and as a result, they came to be a symbol for, well,” he paused, his eyes flicking over Blaine quickly, and he smirked as he concluded, “homosexuality.”

Blaine’s eyes grew wide and he laughed. “Oh! How scandalous, Mr. Hummel!” he quipped, turning to completely face Kurt.

“Quite, Mr. Anderson!”

Blaine leaned up to kiss Kurt, and could feel Kurt smiling against his lips. Too soon, they broke apart when their director started shouting that everyone needed to get to their places at the top of the show. With a sigh, Blaine pulled away from Kurt, then offered his arm. “Shall we?”

“Indeed we shall!” Kurt linked his arm with Blaine’s, and they started walking toward the wings.


	3. Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://andyetilienot.tumblr.com/post/45314375835/).

It was a Friday afternoon, not even two weeks after they had started dating (and Kurt still couldn’t help the smile that always tugged at his lips when he thought about how Blaine Anderson was his  _boyfriend_ ) _,_  and Blaine had followed Kurt straight to his house after school to watch a movie. They shared a few kisses once they entered the house, the thrilling newness of the fact that this was something they could do now almost overwhelming the pleasurable press of lips and gentle teasing of tongues. Eventually, they made their way to the living room, Kurt leading Blaine by the hand as though he was afraid that the kisses might have somehow erased Blaine’s memory of its location.

Kurt kissed Blaine yet again. “You can, um, you can make yourself comfortable. I’ll go get a movie.” He bit his lip when he turned to look at the DVDs, savoring the fluttering feeling that came from kissing Blaine. He ran his finger along the titles. “West Side Story?”

“Sounds perfect.”

Kurt smiled and peeked over his shoulder. Blaine had lain down on the couch, still in his Dalton blazer, and Kurt quickly focused on setting up the movie to hide his blush. They had cuddled before, of course, but never while lying down, and somehow, this felt like a huge step to Kurt.

While the menu was loading, Kurt walked over to the couch. “Could you move back a little?”

Blaine frowned. “What?”

“Well, you’re already on the couch, so I assumed that you wanted to… to spoon, I guess.” Kurt’s blush had returned. “I mean, if you don’t want to, that’s fine–”

“Of course I want to, Kurt,” Blaine said, sitting up. His eyes were wide and almost pleading, and Kurt blushed even more when he started to realize just how much he liked that. “I just… I was thinking… Maybe I could be the little spoon? I mean, I’m smaller than you anyway…”

“Not by that much.” Blaine smirked and let out a small snort of laughter at Kurt’s words. “What? If you want to be the little spoon, I’m perfectly happy to let you, but you’re not really small enough to use our size difference as an excuse.”

“Come on, Kurt, follow me,” Blaine said, rising from the couch and extending a hand to Kurt. He led the way to Kurt’s bedroom and, once there, pulled off his blazer and threw it on the bed. Kurt was utterly confused and slightly apprehensive when Blaine instructed him to do the same before taking his hand and guiding him to the mirror.

“See?” Blaine breathed once he and Kurt stood next to each other, looking at their reflections.

“Yeah.” The difference in their heights was indeed much greater than Kurt had thought.

Blaine stepped in front of Kurt, still facing the mirror. “And also…” He reached back for Kurt’s arms, and pulled them around his own waist. Kurt pulled Blaine closer, and Blaine smiled and pressed his own arms over Kurt’s.

Blaine’s waist was astonishingly narrow, and Kurt was surprised by just how small Blaine seemed without the boxy blazer. He was almost used to being surprised by Blaine, though; after all, he had originally been convinced that Blaine was older and more sure of himself than he actually was. Once the initial shock (and, indeed, disappointment) of these discoveries had worn off, Kurt found himself falling even more in love with Blaine – not with the knight in shining armor he initially envisioned, but with the beautifully human boy that Blaine truly was.

More surprising than this discovery about Blaine, however, was the feeling that it created within Kurt himself. As Kurt had gotten to know Blaine, it became clear to him that he wasn’t always the confident protector he had been at first. Standing in front of the mirror with his arms around Blaine, seeing and feeling how small he was, Kurt felt a strong surge of protectiveness for Blaine. He wasn’t even entirely sure why, because for all that he did know about Blaine, there were still many things that he didn’t (yet – he hoped that one day he would learn everything he could about Blaine Anderson), but if the way that Blaine leaned his head against Kurt’s shoulder and smiled even more as their eyes met in the mirror was any indication, Blaine seemed to love being held this way, and Kurt loved the knowledge that he had made Blaine look that happy – and perhaps even  _safe_  – more than he ever thought he would, even though he was shocked by how much he enjoyed the boldness of this feeling.

“All right, Blaine,” Kurt whispered, breaking the comfortable silence. “I’d love to be your big spoon.”

Blaine turned around in Kurt’s arms and kissed Kurt, standing on tiptoe to meet his lips.

They held hands as they walked back to the living room and settled on the couch, Kurt lying behind Blaine and wrapping his arms around him again. Blaine picked up the remote to start the movie then relaxed, the length of his body pressed against Kurt. He sighed contentedly, and Kurt shyly kissed the side of Blaine’s neck, drawing another sigh from him. Kurt drew Blaine a little closer, and as the movie started, all he could think about was how very  _right_  it felt to hold Blaine like this.


	4. Transfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Kurt and Blaine talk about the idea of Blaine transferring to McKinley. Originally posted [here](http://andyetilienot.tumblr.com/post/54985250100).

The air was surprisingly chilly for early June as Kurt and Blaine walked across the Dalton parking lot. Blaine barely even noticed, though; his fingers brushed Kurt’s with each step, sending little bursts of heat through his body. He resisted the urge to take Kurt’s hand in his every time they touched. Even after Kurt’s prom and that day when they had exchanged “I love you"s, they were still shy about so much as holding hands when there were other people around.

Blaine wasn’t really upset about it, though. They would have the whole summer to hold hands and more, he thought with a smile.

"I know that watching me sing for graduation at Dalton wasn’t really much of a date–”

“Blaine, it’s fine,” Kurt said with a bright laugh. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing you sing.”

“Really? Because I seem to remember you telling me that I sing too much.”

“I was jealous of you for getting all the solos!” Kurt turned to face Blaine as they reached his car, a coy smile crossing his face. “But we’re not in the same glee club anymore, so now I can just appreciate my boyfriend’s amazing voice.”

Blaine lowered his gaze almost bashfully, blushing slightly.

“And besides,” Kurt continued, “I’ve never heard an a cappella arrangement of ‘Pomp and Circumstance’ before. I’m impressed.”

Blaine laughed. “It’s an old Warbler tradition.”

“Of course.” Kurt laughed as well as they walked to their sides of the car.

Blaine was already clutching the steering wheel while Kurt buckled his seat belt. He stared at the space between his hands intently as Kurt settled in.

“Blaine? Are you okay?”

“Hmm? Yeah. I was just thinking about something.” Blaine started to pull out of the parking space.

“What?”

“Just… It’s going to be really different next year, you know.”

“Why, because I won’t be at Dalton with you?” Kurt asked with raised eyebrows and a smile.

“Well, yeah, that, but, um…” Blaine pursed his lips. “They’re planning to change the way the Warblers are run now that Wes graduated. We’re just going to have one leader next year.”

“Is it you? Oh my god, Blaine, congratulations!”

“No, Kurt, we’re not deciding until next year. But with that and you being back and McKinley, next year’s going to be really different, and I don’t know how to feel about that.”

“Well, you could always transfer to McKinley,” Kurt said glibly. “At least you’d still get to spend the year with me.”

Blaine opened his mouth, intending to laugh, but no sound came out before Kurt continued in a more serious tone.

“Because that’s what really matters. That we spend the year together.”

“Right.” Blaine nodded, sparing a glance at Kurt. He held out a hand across the divide between their seats. Kurt took it quickly, giving it a fond squeeze. “Of course I’ll spend as much of next year as I can with you.”


End file.
